


Dream SMP one shots

by RedGirlScar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGirlScar/pseuds/RedGirlScar
Summary: Requests? No angst tho.





	1. Requests

Feel free to request any people.

I’ll add characters to the tags as I go.

Will do:  
Fluff  
Platonic romance  
Romance  
Funny/crack prompts

Won’t do:  
Angst  
Nsfw


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested
> 
> Technoblade, Dream and George talking on the SMP.
> 
> Prompt from: A Series Of Unfortunate Events.

Technoblade was just mining on the DreamSMP, he wanted to get some extra resources, when two people joined his vc. “Hello, Techno.” Dream says joining the server as well. “Hi.” George greets, also joining the server, “Hullo.” Techno mumbles, curious about why they joined his vc when all the others were empty.

While the two being in the vc with him was annoying, it was also pretty funny as Dream and George were fighting and screaming. Well, Dream was attacking George who was screaming and running away. “Oh my god! Dream! Stop! Technoblade come help me!” George shrieked as he moved his character through the game.

Dream started wheezing, “Why are you asking Techno to help you?” he swings at George again. “Yeah, why are you asking for my help?” Technoblade questions.

“Because, you’re literally in the call and the only other person on right now! Now please help me!” Techno huffed before going to find the two, when he did he watched for a few seconds before running at Dream and attacking him.

This little fight took about five minutes, before Dream agreed to not attack George again, then they just chilled on the Holy Ground talking.

“Do you miss the imagination of childhood Dream?” Techno asked randomly. They had been talking about everything and anything, switching topics a lot.

“I never had one.” Dream responded in thought.

“An imagination or a childhood?” George asked deadpan.

Technoblade and Dream lost it laughing loudly, Dream fell out of his chair as he started wheezing and gasping for breath, Techno calmed down before Dream and asked where that had come from.

George shrugged before remembering that they couldn’t see him, “I just wanted him to be specific. He answered that question with never had one. Never had what?”, he hit Dream’s character. “Are you okay?”

“NO!” Came Dreams shout from the floor, he stopped wheezing and sat up slowly. “What the hell is wrong with you George?!” Dream climbed back into his chair. Again George shrugged before saying, “Be more specific next time.” Technoblade laughed quietly. “Ok but seriously, which have you never had?”

Dream laughed and responded, “Figure it out.” then he left the call.


End file.
